The Wreath
by Kriste-chan
Summary: A year round path to falling in love. ExT
1. Yuletide

**Yuletide  
**By: Kriste-chan

**Disclaimer: **CCS © CLAMP. Never owned it and never will.

* * *

_There was something about cold weather that Eriol didn't like._

Even so, that didn't stop him from wandering around the streets of Tomoeda, feeling in the erratic breeze of the night against his face. It was cold, he thought, rubbing his palms together to shoo away the biting coldness that bit into his skin; but still, he preferred this kind of weather than that of English winters.

In England, rubbing your palms together wasn't a reliable source of heat. Even the layers and layers of thick fabric and mittens and the whole lot wouldn't keep you well enough from the cruel weather. And in England, painful memories still dwell; clinging fast to the cold like thousands of daggers pierced deeply into his flesh. And no matter how he tried, he couldn't pull the chill off his limbs.

But Tomoeda was not England.

He was miles and miles away from the unbearable cold. He was here. He was home. And the mere thought brought a smile upon his lips.

Even though the cold reminded him of several things which he preferred to keep locked up in a box, he'd much rather be out on the streets, walking around and around aimlessly, than to stay put in his apartment until 12 am. There was no one out in the streets that night anyway, and the only difference would be here, on the streets, he could move freely.

He thought that maybe the others—couples and jolly families—preferred to go to bright and cheery gardens or perhaps, savor the confines and warmth of their homes filled with laughter, mistletoes, Christmas trees and presents. Sakura-san invited him over for an evening of Christmas delight which he thought would be rude of him to decline so, instead of turning the offer down, he told her that he would be joining them later that evening.

Nakuru and Spinel went ahead to help around Sakura-san's place (or at least, that was what Nakuru said she'll do, other than hang around Touya's or Yukito's neck until they turn cyanotic) and demonstrated that they have all the intentions of dragging him out of the house on that instant if only Eriol didn't openly threaten them about keeping their presents in a padlocked broom closet for next year.

In the end, the guardians left him; looking ridiculously dignified with a good few blows of open threats for themselves. Quoting from Nakuru, they would leave the chores up to him for the next year if he decided against celebrating this glorious occasion with Sakura-chan and the others.

Despite the hostility, that sent waves of affection flowing through him.

Both Nakuru and Spinel knew he didn't mean his threats, but maybe the edge on his voice contributed something that made them realize he only wanted time for himself.

For some reason, he wanted to be alone for a while. Maybe it was just because the year's already closing in and come to think of it, Nakuru had polluted his mind about resolutions and idleness because she was just talking about her New Year's resolution, bringing about an air of contemplation in — as Spinel puts it — an idiotic-kind of way in Nakuru's case.

Truth be told, he did find the air fit for contemplating. And as always, December had symbolized the death and the rebirth of another year; connecting a path in the lives of people wherein the written story of their lives must move on to another chapter.

Every year's a new chapter after all. And once penned down, erasing it would be futile.

Chuckling softly, he took a step forward; feeling a surge of unfamiliarity and indefinable lightness emanating from the depths of his self. It was silly and mad at the same time but, he thought, what the hell; his wrists and ankles weren't tied. He was running madly, _freely_, without anyone's disapproval and he liked the way his coat billowed madly upon his wake.

He loved freedom. He loved the familiar gentleness of the yuletide breeze against his face because it feels like someone's hand just came up to comfort him. And he loved everything that goes with it.

Every inch of his body felt young again. He was feeling as if he had no past other than that of his own self now: he felt like he wasn't the reincarnation of somebody — as if he was just... totally him. And the complete absence of people walking around felt extremely new, invigorating and liberating, it made him want to run faster and faster — through the woods; through the bridge where he normally walked with his friends; running through their elementary school gates where he and Yamazaki used to narrate their long tales; the ice cream parlor where Nakuru begged him for treats; the times he spent at King Penguin Park, tripping on the slides, the seesaw, the swing...

And then there was a lady sitting on it with a startled gaze fixed at him.

He screeched to a halt, as if he just pulled a car's handbrake after running a good 80 kilometers per hour, finding out a second too late that the gutter was only half an inch away from where he was standing. "Daidouji-san!" he blurted out in surprise, stumbling down the gutter face flat, and then saw Tomoyo blink twice before stopping an outburst of laughter as he made an effort to get back on his feet.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to appear at this hour," she giggled, no longer able to withstand the force of laughter bubbling in her chest, "nor was I expecting you to run around and stumble on the gutter like a little boy."

"Well, you said so yourself," he looked around and smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't expecting anybody to appear at this hour so I thought I could throw the rules away and ignore what's right and what's not...?"

She smiled and then continued to slowly push herself on the swing. "Following rules all your life will do that to you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

_There was something enchanting in the way that she sat on that suspended seat, swinging back and forth like a child, waiting for a falling star to pass by._

It took Eriol three to five beats before he decided to join her. Well, he just couldn't leave her at this ungodly hour. It was eleven o'clock in the evening and heaven only knows what "creatures" may suddenly lurch on your unsuspecting form. "If you could forgive my impoliteness," he said, "may I ask what _exactly_ are you doing here?" he scanned the area but found no signs of women in full black with shades. "Alone?" He added. Now, he was _really _worried. "You know, a woman your stature should know better."

Tomoyo tilted her head and arched an eyebrow at him, "Would it help if I told you I brought a gun with me?"

Eriol blinked at her, wondering profusely if she was joking or not. Guns in Japan, when issued to normal citizens for invalid reasons,—even for self protection — were illegal, but then he saw the playful glint in her eyes and that told him the whole story. "Should I start worrying now, Daidouji-san?"

Soft laughter that sounded like the tinkling of bells cut him off, "You're talking as if you don't know me, Hiiragizawa-kun." She smiled at him then threw a glance skyward. "Even if mom is out on a business trip and the bodyguards aren't aware that I'm not over Sakura-san's place... I can take care of myself."

_I can take care of myself._

Then and there, Eriol was immediately struck by a flash of understanding. No one's home for Christmas, he guessed. Her mother must've left for an emergency business trip somewhere on the face of this earth again and her, being 26 and all; managing the branches all over Tokyo, "understood" that her mother needs to do this and do that. She was lonely. He knew she was. But Tomoyo Daidouji, as Eriol concluded a very long time ago, was very, should he say, spunky and independent to let loneliness get its own way.

"Aren't you going to Sakura-san's place?" he asked, gradually jollying the mood up for her to appreciate the occasion.

"Maybe later." She answered, still refusing to break contact with the sky, while pushing the swing harder to gain momentum; her hair flowing like silk against the wind. "It's not yet midnight anyway."

_Not yet midnight. _

It still wasn't midnight, thought Eriol as he smiled to himself, standing up from where he was sitting to step on the swing. He made an effort to pull himself with enough force so it rocked back and forth with him as he stood atop the suspended seat.

Tomoyo worriedly looked up at him as she noticed the violent rocking of the swing gaining too much momentum for comfort. "Hiiragizawa-kun, that's dangerous!" she warned but to no avail.

Eriol just flashed a smile.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! If you have no intention of stopping, then at least slow the swing down!"

The speed and momentum increased even more.

Tomoyo, out of her wrecking nervousness, stood up from where she was sitting and tried a look of authority. It worked on him more than dozens of times before, so why not try it before he, literally, break his neck? "Hiiragizawa-kun, that's—"

Eriol jumped from the swing and grabbed her by the hand, catching her in a daze of puzzlement. It wasn't a viper's grip as one would expect from someone in a hurrying dash. What Tomoyo felt around her wrist was a nice, comforting grip that sent waves of warmth from someone who deeply cared.

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked, slightly fazed from his erratic behavior. This wasn't the Eriol Hiiragizawa she knew. And if only she was someone different, she would've struggled and screamed on the top of her lungs that she was being abducted by an impersonating entity.

Bells of chuckles rang through the air.

He didn't stop the bubble of joy escape him, radiating like the northern lights in the arctic region. Hand in hand, with the wind gently caressing their faces, he took a sideway glance at Tomoyo and then led her in retracing the path he took before stumbling upon her at King Penguin Park.

_This is what it means to be free._

Eriol studied Tomoyo's profile and took note of her flushed yet undeniably happy face. She was truly running with him now; and the proof was when she ceased questioning his reasons why he suddenly jumped out of the swing or why he was dragging her all over Tomoeda to run like children at play. Her desire and happiness to throw the rule books to one side — disregard the standard norms of society, discard the training her mother taught her and forget what's clearly right and what's clearly wrong to the eyes of many — was so evident, he couldn't coin a term to describe how trapped and tangled she really was inside.

But the most special of all was, thought Eriol, as they were running past the gates of their elementary school, through the bridge and through the woods; he felt her soul soar, especially when he heard her laughter echo through the vast space around them.

"That..." she huffed, her cheeks flushed from the cold and from the sprint they just did, "... was clearly unexpected."

"Oh yeah?" Eriol laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling her round and around in a carefree dance; circling and circling in the middle of the woods while she was laughing with him. And then he realized she was all that he could hear. "As I rightly recall, you told me earlier that following rules all your life would do THIS to you?"

"I guess it really does." Tomoyo laughed again. Her twinkling eyes and chime-like laughter was penetrating like music through his senses, it made him think how come he didn't appreciate her unique beauty more than he did before this... madness... happened? "Still, it felt good to... to..."

"Feel free?" he suggested, picking her up by the waist to spin her around in dizzying circles; and her laughter rang out again, intoxicating him.

"That and..." she said as Eriol settled her on the ground with a radiant smile upon his lips, "simply being happy with your life." She trapped his face between her palms and smiled brightly. "Thanks for stumbling upon the gutter at old King Penguin, Hiiragizawa-kun." She fixed his eyeglasses.

Then she gave him a hug.

Instantly, Eriol felt like heaven sent him the perfect Christmas gift that year. He felt warm and fuzzy all over — something that he hadn't felt for an awful long time — while he was holding her simply like that. When his senses finally caught up with him, he returned the favor, and then lowered his head to whisper something in her ear, "That's what friends are for, right?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Yes, onii-chan." Then, she pulled away to look at her wristwatch. "I think we better go to Sakura-chan's place now." She said, "We only have fifteen minutes left."

"I think so too." Eriol agreed, smiling as he walked beside Tomoyo through the path in the woods, "Or else Nakuru and Spinel would charge me with the house chores this year."

Tomoyo chuckled, "We don't want that to happen now, do we?"

_Christmas will always be special to one and all even in the tiniest of ways._

Walking side-by-side, Eriol's smile grew as he felt the warmth of her hand against his own, "Merry Christmas, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Then, he suddenly felt the liberty to put an arm around her shoulders. "Happy Christmas, Daidouji-san..."

_And there was also suddenly something about cold weather that Eriol liked from then on._

Feedbacks are as welcome as drops of rain in times of drought. C3

* * *

As you may have guessed, this is part one of the Wreath Series. 


	2. Fireworks

**Fireworks  
**By: Kriste-chan

**Disclaimer: **CCS © CLAMP. Never owned it and never will.

* * *

_There was something enchanting about fireworks on display._

Tomoyo loved the way it shoots off towards the sky during New Year's Eve—banging loudly; producing a distinct smell that could really penetrate through your nostrils; the bright, blinding light that sparks up towards the black sky, and the whole lot that went with it. For her, fireworks were a treat for one's achievements done in the previous year and it sort of bids everyone a new life, together with the challenge to do better and greater things throughout the length of the coming year. It only comes once anyway.

Contrary to people's perception, her tendency to keep quiet in a corner looking all dignified and reserved didn't affect her appreciation for loud, banging and mind-rattling noises. After all, noisy things weren't really that bad, particularly fireworks shooting off during New Year's Eve especially if it went with the cool wind breezing around you; people expressing their amazement at the spectacular display; children laughing and jumping and shouting for more...

Still, she would rather be in a quaint little place, appreciating the night's unique beauty, than inside the vast Daidouji manor. Ironically, she was just as solitary here as she was back there, even with crowds and crowds of merry people, but at least in the swing of the corner-most part of the Daidouji garden, she could be at peace.

Party people were scattered inside the manor and each were busy entertaining themselves with food and drinks and other similar stuff. It was getting tedious and tiring and the only highlight that she found to be amusing was the fib that Yamazaki narrated about mistletoes and how people under it were shot dead upon sight in the ancient times.

They were having fun, she thought with a smile. And she knew she should join them, but for some reason, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to stay away from the crowd; she wanted to sit down and...

Think.

She found herself chuckling after remembering Hiiragizawa's words. Six days ago, while they were walking towards Sakura-chan's house after their brief insanity at King Penguin, the bridge and the woods, she could remember him telling her that thinking and internalizing anything and everything too much wasn't healthy for one's health. Well, he was probably right about that. He should know. He'd been through it for two life times.

Maybe the reason why she wanted to think was the blow that she just took earlier when Li-kun decided to finally pop the question to Sakura-chan. She was informed about it days ago by Nakuru who seemed determined to finish all of the resolutions she listed in a piece of paper. A thoughtful look crossed her face. If she weren't mistaken it was resolution number nine. And after Sakura-chan had said yes, she heard her watch drop the bell.

_Ten minutes left before New Year._

Ten minutes gone five. She really didn't mean to walk out on the merry grounds of her home. She was happy for Sakura-chan and Li-kun. Honestly, she was. But even though she continuously denies it, something still punched a hole in her chest. And it was what made her cry.

_A person could lie to others, but lying to one's self would be futile._

How miserable she was at this glorious event. And if there was anything that she wanted to do at this moment, it was to find something equivalent to the pain that would make her feel better. She wanted something that could lighten up the load; she felt imprisoned, she felt the need to break _free_...

She saw a hand appear out of nowhere with a handkerchief.

Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol sporting a worried look, "We could sprint out again if it would make you feel better." He said, looking a wee bit boyish. "Even with a sprained ankle, I'll run beside you."

At least he made her laugh.

Tomoyo took the handkerchief in his hand and gently dabbed the corner of her eyes to rid of the tears. It was foolish to cry over things like that and it could get really embarrassing to know that someone had actually caught you in a roll of your broken-hearted drama. "I'm sorry about your handkerchief, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"That's alright."

She sniffed and smoothed the folds of her top. "What are you doing here?" she asked out of pure curiosity and nothing more. "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

Hiiragizawa didn't reply for a moment; as if he was collecting his thoughts all together before drawing in a deep breath to drop the bomb, "I'm currently considering a lie to roll out of my mouth but I think that wouldn't be proper." he said bluntly, "I followed you out because I thought you might need company." He turned his gaze skywards, "After all, no one should be alone on the eve of the New Year."

Straight to the bone. Usually, Hiiragizawa was the kind of person who would add flowers and other arrangements to make words seem different and lighter in implications; but this time, he took his honesty to a different toll.

"I just want to be alone for a while." Well, that wasn't a lie. "And my New Year wouldn't be complete without watching the fireworks."

Hiiragizawa nodded. "Point taken then." He said, "But don't you feel a little cold in here?"

A bolt of understanding struck her. She doubted if Hiiragizawa really meant to say cold in physical terms and he knew more than to state something as obvious as the fact that she was wearing a long and warm coat.

_Don't you feel a little cold in here?_

She was cold in a sense that she needed someone to warm her frozen interior; the interior that lay behind the cold mask.

_A miserable heart appreciates another. _

"I'm used to the cold already." her voice emanated a cheerful light around the dimly lit garden, "And I'm sure, you could last longer in the freezer than I could since you grew up in a place with arctic winters?"

Hiiragizawa chuckled as he sat down beside Tomoyo. "Perhaps." He said, pushing himself to rock the swing back and forth, "And I'm really noticing your fondness for swings, Mademoiselle Tomoyo."

She laughed at him, "Don't call me that, it makes me sound a lot older."

"But that's what they'll call you in France, mademoiselle, and they don't complain about sounding a lot older." He pouted childishly and jumped up to his feet to do a curtsy. "And since I could hear music playing inside the manor, why don't you join me for a dance?"

Tomoyo balled her eyes around. "Doing a sprint on almost half of Tomoeda district is enough insanity Monsieur Eriol."

He pouted cutely, "But that was six days ago, Tomoyo-saaaan." and then whined.

_But between all that, her laughter sounded like chiming bells and birds singing every spring time. And it was all that he could hear again._

"Well?" he bowed lower, offering a hand as she thought about it, "Would you do me the honor of being your first dance this coming year?"

_Even the crowd that started a loud New Year countdown inside the manor from twenty, failed to stop the bells ringing in his ears._

Tomoyo sighed resignedly. "Oh alright..." she stood up and accepted his offer and then felt him plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

_Sixteen seconds 'til the bell strikes twelve..._

They danced to the slow waltz playing in their minds as the others count the New Year away. They didn't look into each others eyes; they didn't talk about things that could make the other hurt; they didn't want to feel anything but the growing fondness that they have for each other ever since the insanity occurred; and they... didn't speak at all. They just let the moment flow; Tomoyo's head was resting peacefully on Eriol's chest, while his chin was propped lightly on her hair.

_Time slipped through as the final ten seconds of the year was shouted._

"Look up, Tomoyo-san." And she did, meeting a mistletoe hanging high above her head. "A mistletoe."

Tomoyo smiled without further consideration. "Am I supposed to be shot now?" she enquired.

"Well, according to Yamazaki," he said with a puckish glint glowing in his eyes, "THAT only happened during the ancient times."

"Really?" her voice implied amusement as she turned her gaze to look at the mistletoe again, "What do they do to people under mistletoes nowadays?"

_One._

His kiss lingered on her forehead for seconds before he finally broke away with a gentle smile reserved for only her. "Happy New Year, Tomoyo-san."

_The first will always be the sweetest. _

"Happy New Year, Eriol-kun."

Spending holidays with someone special could really strike the chord of happiness within you like chiming bells of spring or the sound of birds sweetly singing.

_And there was really something enchanting about Fireworks on display._

Feedbacks are as welcome as drops of rain in times of drought. C3

* * *

**Happy New Year to One and All!**

Kriste-chan


	3. Risks

**Risks  
**By: Kriste-chan

**Disclaimer: **CCS © CLAMP. Never owned it and never will.

* * *

_Sometimes, people have to risk on conditions to win something..._

Eriol felt like an idiot as he walked from street to street with a box of chocolates on one hand and a bouquet of flowers—magnolias, cherry blossoms and roses­—on the other. He had been going around in frenzy after remembering that it was Valentine's Day; and he hadn't been all too happy that he was reminded by Cupid's picture from an overflowing chocolate store with that irritating and perpetually smitten-like feature.

Now, if it weren't for his momentary loss of brain cells, he wouldn't be feeling this guilty for buying chocolates instead of putting efforts in creating one. He sighed at a drowning thought—unintentionally imitating a hopeless Shakespearean romantic poet in the earlier centuries; that was only one of his dilemmas. He knew that his friends would accept his gift without question even if he didn't make chocolates through blood and sweat. He knew that they're aware of how demanding his work could get to even fuss around and do something for this seemingly insignificant occasion but still, he was worried about someone's reaction.

Eriol briefly turned his attention towards a certain high-rise building.

And that reaction was after IF he even manages to move out of the giving-the-gift-to-her part. He knew he would be wearing his heart out on his sleeves by the time that he gives her the flowers and chocolates.

"Eriol-kun?"

He felt his spine freeze at the familiar voice but turned around with a placid exterior. "Well hello there, Sakura-san." A smile was immediately plastered on his face. God, he hadn't felt this nervous since the New Year's incident. And it was on that occasion when he actually realized how much Tomoyo-san meant to him.

_A kiss certainly, could mean the world to somebody._

Sakura beamed her cheerful smile and as always, Eriol couldn't help but feel the old... lightness growing within. Sakura always had that paternal effect on him and whatever her actions were, it always sent a calming feel to everything—even in his worst case scenario. He saw her look up at the Daidouji Toys Company building, and a still unruffled innocent smile that implied nothing more came to view. "Are you going to give those to Tomoyo-chan?" as blunt as ever.

Eriol coughed and tried to suppress any extra amount of blood creeping into his face. "Well," he coughed again. "Yes." There was really something to say about an heiress' straightforwardness and spittle gagging you to death. But he guessed he couldn't blame either of it; or Sakura-san for being, well, Sakura-san.

Delight was evident in her eyes though, "I'm glad..." she said, "I'm glad that you appreciate Tomoyo-chan very much, Eriol­-kun."

Eriol balanced thoughts and words for a while; and then spoke with unfathomable gentleness that he himself couldn't quite figure out where it came from. "Everyone does, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head in a desperate kind of way, "It's different with you, Eriol-kun..." She blurted out. Eriol could only stare at her.

Usually, he and Sakura had an unusual understanding for unspoken thoughts; but this one was the most that he could figure out without getting a headache: something between the lines of Sakura was hinting something and Sakura knows something that was bound to happen in the future. He opted for silence as the card mistress tried to knit her scattered thoughts together.

"It's different with you Eriol-kun…" she repeated, "Because you must like Tomoyo-chan a lot." she began with a smile; Eriol's jaw dropped a few inches as he looked at her in disbelief. Among things said, this was by far, the most... dumbfounding surprise that Sakura-san ever brought to him. He didn't even _think _that Sakura-san would be able to do _that _to him.

"I realize the things that brought that on, Sakura-san." Said Eriol with a funny look lurking on his face, "But I don't see the reason why you clearly have to state it outright."

"Hoe?" she uttered; patently confused, "I just thought that you must really like her because you do everything that you can do to make her smile." She tipped her chin in thought, "and Tomoyo-chan, I think, also likes you a lot too because she looks very happy whenever she sees you around."

"Sakura-san," Eriol forced away the urge to blush but failed. "If Nakuru had been saying something about—"

"She hasn't." said Sakura, helplessly; and then abruptly turned with that familiar far-away look that lasted for only a split second, "It may not be now, Eriol-kun but one day..." her smile depicted mysterious meaning, "everything will be alright."

Eriol stared at her while a million thoughts hurled and crashed in, head on, with one another. Sakura-san does know something about the future. And it involved him, Tomoyo and something else. He still couldn't figure out the meaning of everything but as he was on the verge where his sanity was pushed to its limit, Sakura-san had finally decided to supply him with an answer.

"If Nakuru said something about Tomoyo-chan and you making a good couple," she smiled and, Eriol thought, things couldn't have been anymore predictable than this, "Even Yue-san would undoubtedly agree with her." She hesitated, "Well, sort off, I guess. In his Yue-kind of way..."

Eriol gaped. The image where Sakura was in the place of making the all powerful Clow reincarnate stare at her dumbly was something else to take hold of. However, the image of Yue-san _actually _agreeing with Nakuru about something was, in and of itself, extremely priceless. "That would take something..." he said, jokingly but found his heart beating like a drum. He wasn't... dumb or insensitive. And he knew _exactly _what Sakura-san had implied by that but...

_It's not enough for a heart to beat strongly for two..._

Sakura-san smiled in agreement. "It took me a while to swallow everything when the vision eventually came." She murmured, making Eriol officially gape at her twice in a row. Well, as they say, people whom you least expected to surprise you can sometimes be the cause of an undeterminable heart attack.

"Don't be afraid to risk on conditions..." she smiled before putting up her normal sunny attitude, "See you soon, Eriol-kun!" She waved at him cheerfully and scurried on towards the chocolate store, leaving Eriol with that wondering look that spoke of a thousand words. Seconds later though, when realization finally hit him, he managed a smile; his face clearing as he looked up at the Daidouji Toys Company building with a decision set on his mind.

_... but the decision in which to live and fight for something lies strongly when two hearts beat for the same thing._

And now, he truly knew why he had always wanted to reach out his hands to her; and cherish her significance in his life forever.

* * *

Eriol didn't bother walking to the building. Instead, he had opted to zap himself straight towards Tomoyo's office from the darkest confines of a convenient alleyway near Sakura-san's chocolate store destination. Upon appearing though, he realized, dully, that Tomoyo had been drowning herself within a sea of paper works swarming throughout the office in a hybrid of maddening colors. 

She looked lovely today. Even in the midst of tea and scrutinizing every letter on her laptop's keypad, she still kept her trademark grace and her flawless fluidity in motion. He had been right from the start. She had been trained to do this job and nothing else could ever stop the flow of its processes but— he smiled to himself; inching in forward to get closer silently— it has to stop even for a while...

Or perhaps, even for half a day if he was lucky?

Eriol threw the dice and slowly made the flowers float upward to land on her desk.

Tomoyo jerked; eyes blinking at the flowers with her shoulders visibly showing the signs of military-like tension before turning around to face a smiling Eriol.

"I just thought that your hard-work needs credit in a different way." His smile grew and eventually, the tension on Tomoyo's shoulder disapeared. "Good afternoon, Tomoyo­-san."

Tomoyo beamed at him. "Eriol-kun..." she said, shifting her gaze towards the bouquet with a puzzled smile. "You shouldn't have bothered at all."

"Why wouldn't I?" he said, gradually moving forward to drop a kiss on her hand, like always. "After all, you've been berating yourself with these..." he looked around disdainfully. Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs with a faint chuckle. "... Coloring papers that seemed to spark more of your interest...?" He pouted cutely, "I'm utterly hurt, Tomoyo-san."

She giggled. "Well, you know how my work goes."

He agreed with a nod, "Quite." He waved a hand and out came a box of chocolate, "Happy Valentine's day."

Tomoyo stared at the box for a couple of seconds and then smiled politely. "Thank you." She said; a hollow look was already taking over her features. "I guess I hadn't prepared something for anyone this year." Polite guilt—if ever that was possible—was obviously visible now; and Eriol had felt the urge to swat it away with a broomstick or a sledgehammer to proceed on crushing it immediately. Even if he's crazy over chocolates, he didn't really need it now. He needs her to smile for him—to be happy...

_But he could use this to his advantage though._

"That could be amended." He said suddenly, making Tomoyo look at him with creasing eyebrows.

"Huh?" she uttered, slightly puzzled before noticing how Eriol's closeness had affected her heart rate per second. She was only half aware of the fact that she had inched back a little to maximize the space between them but Eriol doesn't seem to have any problem with it.

He grinned at her boyishly, "The amusement park's opening early today so I would like you to spend the rest of the day there with me..."

She blinked at him. Then to the paper works; and then at him again... That action proceeded for a full minute while she weighed the thoughts between her work and spending the occasion with him.

Eriol versus her work...

Undoubtedly, her work was prioritized; but as Tomoyo opened her mouth to start a protest, something in his eyes forced her to clamp it shut and swallow every word before it even rolled out. There was something about his eyes. And whatever it was, it was enough to make butterflies appear while his eyes drew hers to meet. "Eriol-kun..." she stopped, midway, sorting her thoughts properly. She didn't exactly... like... the feeling _he_ brought out in her because it was really contradicting with her nature. On the other hand, she also had to admit that everything felt, sort of, tolerable—and wonderful to some extent—since it was, after all, Eriol who managed to bring it out. Now, if only he would stop treating her like a 12-year-old kid, she would definitely find it hard to resist the urge to... take necessary courses of action on taking the next step...

But she really didn't need to remind herself of it.

Tomoyo slumped back on her executive chair and sighed with her eyes closed; forcing the thought away nonchalantly. "On one condition..." she said.

_Don't be afraid to risk on conditions... _Eriol stiffened as Sakura's words came back to him. Now he _knew _what she meant by that...

"You'll let me pay the entrance fee to make up for this day."

Well, at least that made his breathing even again. As this was certainly a lose-win situation in his case, he knew that she wouldn't accept his proposal if he would do a verbal head-butt with her terms. Even though it slightly went across the border lines of his masculinity; he had to lay it down for her once in a while. Tickets were only tickets. And her happiness would mean more than the world to him against his prided masculine ego. "It would definitely affect my gentlemanly ways, Tomoyo-san..." he said while Tomoyo looked at him incredulously, "But I'll let it slip in on one condition too."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes yet again, "The male ego in all its glory..." she chuckled, "Very well. What is it?"

He moved forward and held her face with his hands; punctuating a kiss on her forehead and cheeks and anticipating the look of horror after all was over...

But all she did was blink blankly at him.

He didn't know if it was a negative feedback, so he was forced to wait for a response.

And then she blinked at him again; raising a hand to his face.

He was anticipating a slap—a stinging pain that he was bound to feel. He knew that move was stupid but he couldn't, for the life of it, stop thinking about what Sakura-san told him about risking conditions. In a couple of seconds though, his eyes flung open as he realized the soft touch of her hand against his nape, guiding his head down for her lips to graze a light kiss on his forehead too. And to say that Eriol was shocked to death beyond comprehension would be the understatement of the year. "I just noticed," she said with a small smile. Eriol could only stare at her dumbly. "... You had been dropping me kisses like that as if I'm still the twelve-year-old girl you knew back then."

That seemed to slap him out of his goofy trance. A girl, he certainly thought, she wasn't; otherwise, his hormones wouldn't have been driving him mad at the mere thought of her in, well, anything that also involved him. He immediately batted the thought away because he didn't need to remind himself of it. Really. It's enough knowing that he was so close, her Victoria's secret perfume was slightly reminding him of the lingerie boutique in the mall and he really had to stop thinking now before he embarrass himself. "What do you mean by that?"

Her composure wasn't ruffled in the slightest bit. "I just want to remind you that I'm twenty-five years old, available and I. am. NOT. a little girl anymore." And then, she did something that almost sent Eriol ricocheting to the roof with a bleeding nose...

She gave him a peck on the lips, "Do remind yourself of it, please?"

_Don't be afraid to risk on conditions..._ Eriol really _had_ to think of a way to thank Sakura for giving him encouragements.

"The female ego in all its glory..." he said in imitation of her words earlier; bearing a goofy smile all the way that almost made her giggle, "So, do we have a deal then?" he asked, slightly fazed and intoxicated due to her workings. It took him an extra amount of effort to not bounce around the room like Spinel would after swallowing a considerable amount of sugar.

_But nobody can blame him. A smile that came from the heart beats the widest empty grin, after all._

Tomoyo took his hand and threw aside the rubbish thought of her office littered with unfinished paper works. "You're on." She smiled at him.

_And sometimes, people have to risk on conditions to win something better...

* * *

_

**A/N: **Ehh... sorry if it seemed rushed. I have the plot running in my mind and this was just it. Lame, I know. But sympathize with a person whose been working nonstop for an oral defense. T.T eheh. Forgive me for having that as a reason. I'll do better next time. C3


End file.
